Field of the Invention
The application is related to an accessory, and more particularly, to an accessory applied in an electronic device and a relevant control method.
Description of Related Art
Typically, portable electronic devices are intended to be carried around or moved about in various environment. Therefore, these electronic devices are easily subject to dropped, crash, or scratched. Protective cover is used to protect these portable electronic devices from damage. The user needs a cover that can be used to enhance the functionality and capabilities of the electronic devices. Thus, there is a need for an accessory that can be utilized to accompany with the electronic device to satisfy different user behavior while at the same time enhance the functionality and usability of the devices.